Space suit
in the sleeping quarters of Red Dwarf ("The End")]] A space suit is a layer of protective, pressurised, full-body clothing used by astros to keep them alive during a space walk in the vacuum of space, or in the harsh environment of non-S3 planets. A space suit allows biological crewmembers to breathe, and not be exposed to radiation and temperature extremes. The massive Jupiter Mining Corporation spaceship ''Red Dwarf'', as well as its shuttlecraft such as Blue Midget and Starbug, had a large number of different space suits for the crew to wear. There are variations for various specialisations, such as for the technicians and miners. Variations include silver, grey, maroon, brown, red, and yellow suits. Notable Appearances Space suits were worn whenever the boys from the Dwarf ventured out into a harsh environment, although Arnold Rimmer (being a hologram) and Kryten (being a mechanoid) didn't need to wear one for survival. Dave Lister kept his space suit in various pieces around his bunkroom, including in his locker. (Series I and II) He heavily customised the boots of his space suit, and liked to wear them around the ship, but his crewmates hated this due to the smell, and often put them in the airlock. Cat customised his own space suit, entirely in gold. ("Kryten") Confidence killed himself because he refused to believe that he could not breathe in outer space. Claiming that "oxygen is for losers," he removed his helmet and exploded. ("Confidence & Paranoia", Series I) Lister was told by the other Dwarfers that, if he wanted to strum his guitar, he had to put on a space suit and do it in outer space. Lister called his crewmates "peasants" because of this. ("Psirens", Series VI) Pree once forced Lister into an airlock using the garbage droids, and he barely had enough time to get his space suit on before being ejected into space. Lister ejected air from the suit, using it as a propellant, and was able to reenter Red Dwarf though the Front Ramscoop. ("Fathers & Suns", Series X When Lister lost Starbug to the BEGGs on their moon, he had to use the jet-pack on his space suit to get back to Red Dwarf. Kryten noticed Lister floating outside the sleeping quarters porthole window, radioing to Kryten to let him in from the suit, saying that he had lost his keys. ("Entangled", Series X) Gallery Lister PD.jpg|Dave Lister painting the exterior of Red Dwarf as part of his Punishment Detail ("Stasis Leak", opening scenes of Series I and II) Confidence+Paranoia - SpaceWalk (0).jpg|Lister and Confidence prepare to take a space walk ("Confidence & Paranoia", Series I) Confidence+Paranoia - SpaceWalk (4).jpg|Lister and Confidence outside the ship ("Confidence & Paranoia") Confidence+Paranoia - SpaceWalk (3).jpg ConfidenceSpaceWalk.jpg Confidence+Paranoia - SpaceWalk (5).jpg Confidence+Paranoia - SpaceWalk (6).jpg|Confidence takes his helmet off... Confidence explodes (2).jpg|...and explodes Confidence explodes (1).jpg Cat-Kryten.jpg|The Cat's gold space suit ("Kryten", Series II) BM cockpit (II).jpg|The Dwarfers in Blue Midget after Rimmer's deathday party ("Thanks for the Memory", Series II) Esperanto-Bug-2.jpg|The Dwarfers go to investigate the underwater wreck of SSS Esperanto ("Back to Reality", Series V) Diving Bell BTR.jpg|The Dwarfers in the diving bell of SSS Esperanto ("Back to Reality") Gemini 12 interior.jpg|The Dwarfers in the wreck of Gemini 12 ("Tikka to Ride", Series VII) Dallas 1963.jpg|1960s USA... ("Tikka to Ride") Traga 16 (1).jpg|The Dwarfers enjoy a game of golf on Traga 16 ("Blue", Series VII) Lister-airlock-Fathers&Suns.jpg|Lister forced into an airlock by Pree ("Fathers & Suns", Series X) Porthole-window entangled.jpg|Lister floats outside the sleeping quarters porthole window, having "lost his keys" ("Entangled", Series X) Planet-Rimmer.jpg|The Dwarfers claim Planet Rimmer ("Timewave", Series XII) space-suits-starbug-timewave.jpg|Cat next to some Starbug spacesuits ("Timewave") Trivia * One possible reason why Lister doesn't like being in a space suit is his intense and recurring claustrophobia. * Lister's former best friend before the accident, Olaf Petersen, owned a space suit which contained beer instead of air. Behind the Scenes * In the episode "Thanks for the Memory", Craig Charles completed filming the deathday scene in a Welsh quarry, but then left to attend the birth of his son. Fortunately, Charles had completed all of his voice-over work, although it actually Mike Agnew in the space suit when Lister and Cat later discover the gravestone to Lise Yates.Series II DVD booklet * The Planet Rimmer scenes for "Timewave" were shot in the studio and completed with green-screen, although tons of real sand was used. After every take, studio hands swept the sand to rub out footprints, a process which was very time consuming. Extensive reshoots meant Craig Charles nearly fainted from the heat in his space suit and under the hot studio lights."The 28 Years Later Affair", Series XII DVD making-of documentary References Category:Clothing Category:Technology Category:Red Dwarf Equipment Category:Series I Category:Series II Category:Series V Category:Series VII Category:Series X Category:Series XII